starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estrella de la Muerte II/Leyendas
La Estrella de la Muerte II fue la segunda estación de combate construida por el Imperio Galáctico. Con un diámetro de 900 km, superó por mucho el tamaño de su predecesora la Estrella de la Muerte I. Su construcción fue impulsada por el Emperador Palpatine después de la destrucción de la primera en la Batalla de Yavin, con intención de usarla como pieza clave de la trampa que preparó para acabar con la Alianza Rebelde y dejar la galaxia en manos del Imperio. El superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte II se mostró en perfecto funcionamiento antes de que la estación estuviera terminada, sorprendiendo a los cazas de la Alianza durante la Batalla de Endor. El comando de tierra en la Luna de Endor se las arregló para desactivar el escudo deflector que protegía la estación, permitiendo a la flota Rebelde penetrar en ella y destruirla desde el interior, marcando así el inicio de la caída del Imperio. Características thumb|left|200px|La [[Lanzadera clase Lambda T-4a|lanzadera de Darth Vader se aproxima a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte.]] Al igual que su predecesora, la segunda Estrella de la Muerte estaba hecha de quadanio y dividida en dos hemisferios iguales, que a su vez estaban subdivididos en doce zonas. Por contra, la nueva versión de esta temible superarma, tenía el colosal diámetro de 900 km, dando muestra del enorme incremento de material e ingenio con respecto a la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Si se hubiera terminado, el planetoide habría dispuesto de un sistema de hiperpropulsión similar al original, compuesto de 123 generadores individuales (o más, dado su gran tamaño).Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 13 (desplegable) El segundo proyecto de la estación de combate también fue diseñado por el ingeniero Bevel Lemelisk, el diseñador del prototipo original. Lemelisk fue ejecutado por los defectos que cometió en el diseño final de la Estrella de la Muerte I, pero fue clonado por el Emperador Palpatine con la intención de rediseñar la superarma, corrigiendo las taras de la anterior estación. En la nueva versión, añadió miles de turboláseres mientras eliminaba cualquier punto débil exterior. thumb|left|200px|El Emperador Palpatine llega a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte II. Las revisiones más importantes en el diseño de la Estrella de la Muerte realizadas por Lemelisk fueron detectar y erradicar los defectos técnicos del proyecto original que permitieron la destrucción de la estación durante la Batalla de Yavin. El primer cambio importante en el rediseño fue la supresión de la apertura de salida térmica la cual fue usada para detonar la reacción en cadena en el reactor principal, causando su explosión. Por razones de defensa, esta tobera fue sustituida en la nueva versión por miles de poros milimétricos esparcidos por la superficie de la estación, cada uno expulsaba el exceso de calor y gases en pequeñas cantidades al vacio.La Estrella de la Muerte II en el Databank en inglés El nuevo sistema también sacó provecho de sofisticados sistemas de protección y precaución que sellarían los pequeños tubos en caso de un imprevisto exceso de calor o energía. El segundo gran avance de la nueva estación fue la mejora de su superláser. Situado igualmente en el hemisferio norte, el equipamiento del nuevo cañón era mucho más potente que el anterior y solo necesitaba tres minutos para recargarse, en contraposición con las 24 horas que necesitaba el superláser de la primera estación. Además, mientras que la primera Estrella de la Muerte solo podía abrir fuego sobre objetivos muy grandes, tales como cuerpos planetarios, las mejoras de la superarma fueron incrementadas con la adición de una opción de fuego de baja potencia dirigido a objetivos que necesitaban de un afinamiento más preciso, sin perder su gran poder destructivo, para poder así atacar con toda su potencia de fuego sobre naves nodriza enemigas. El aumento del área superficial de la nueva estación permitía albergar un mayor número de unidades de armamento convencional, tales como turboláseres y otras baterias de defensa, para ser instaladas e incrementar aún más las ya impresionantes defensas de la Estrella de la Muerte Historia Construcción thumb|left|200px|Persecución de [[Caza estelar/Leyendas|Cazas estelares TIE a traves de la Estrella de la Muerte II para intentar evitar que las fuerzas rebeldes destruyan el reactor principal.]] Al contrario que con la primera Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio a la que le llevó diecinueve años hasta que estuvo lista para ser operativa, debido en parte a los problemas que tuvo con el diseño y también con los suministros de materiales, la nueva estación, mayor que la anterior, no precisó de tanto tiempo, tan solo de dos a cuatro años para entrar en funcionamiento. Durante los años que siguieron a la concepción del proyecto original, los métodos de construcción habían evolucionado mucho, ganando en rapidez, y también en eficiencia gracias a que los ingenieros imperiales se aseguraron en destinar suficiente espacio en la estación para el mayor número posible de droides de construcción auto-replicantes.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 166 El lugar para la construcción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte permaneció oculto a la Alianza, no como el emplazamiento de la primera estación en Despayre. Después de las primeras etapas de la construcción, la nueva estación quedó al mando de Darth Vader durante el traslado a su nuevo lugar de construcción en el sistema Endor. Este sistema fue elegido debido a la masiva concentración de metales estratégicos en los planetas Dor, Eloggi y Megiddo,Star Wars Gamer 9 pero el verdadero lugar de construcción estaba en órbita geoestacionaria alrededor de la Luna Santuario, protegida por un potente escudo deflector emitido desde la superficie lunar. Durante el traslado, Vader desvió la ruta de la Estrella de la Muerte para evitar la presencia Rebelde hacia el planeta D'rinba 4. El mundo fue presa del superláser de la estación, siendo el primer y único cuerpo planetario en ser destruido por la segunda Estrella de la Muerte.The Dark Forces Saga thumb|right|250px|Pozo del núcleo del reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte II. En la nueva localización de la estación de combate, en el Sector Moddell los trabajos de construcción se reanudaron poco después de la llegada de la superarma. Reasignado desde su anterior cargo de Moff del Sector Quanta, el Moff Jerjerrod asumió la supervisión de las últimas etapas de la construcción.Jerjerrod en el Databank en inglés Los recursos que no podían ser producidos localmente fueron trasportados desde mundos distantes al otro lado de la Galaxia a lo largo de la Vía Santuario,Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds con algunos materiales enviados al lugar entre trescientos cargueros de la compañía civil Sistemas de Transporte Xizor del Príncipe Xizor. El Emperador Palpatine no solo previó la filtración por parte del Príncipe sobre el emplazamiento de la Estrella de la Muerte II a la Alianza Rebelde, sino que también les filtró su programa personal para que los rebeldes supiesen cuando iba a estar a bordo. thumb|left|200px|La Estrella de la Muerte II dispara su [[Superláser/Leyendas|superláser contra un Crucero Estelar Mon Calamarino sobre Endor.]] Cuando el computador central se dirigía hacia la nueva Estrella de la Muerte, llevada por el Supervisor Imperial Gurdun fue emboscado por el cazarrecompensas droide IG-88 ayudado de un escuadrón de stormtroopers droides construidos por el mismo en Mechis III. Fue IG-88A el que volcó su sistema informático en el núcleo del ordenador para así de ser la nueva estrella de la muerte, allí pondría su mente, su personalidad y su objetivo principal, realizar su Revolución Droide. Cuando se instaló el computador y IG-88 despertó tomó el control de los sistemas informáticos a bordo de la estación y toda la Estrella de la Muerte II se convirtió en su cuerpo robótico. A pesar de los incidentes que provocaron las instrucciones llevadas a cabo de manera autónoma, solo fueron registrados como errores técnicos y fallos de sistema. El Emperador pudo darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, cuando IG-88A se dedicó a gastarle bromas cerrándole las puertas en sus narices.Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88 Inmediatamente después ocurrió la Batalla de Endor donde IG-88 con gusto destruyó naves rebeldes siguiendo las instrucciones que se le daban, pero justo cuando iba a tomar control de la situación fue destruida. Adquiriendo los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte II thumb|right|200px|Holograma esquemático del escudo deflector de la Estrella de la Muerte II en órbita geoestacionaria a [[Endor/Leyendas|Endor.]] Los primeros bits de información relacionados con la construcción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte se filtraron gracias al imperial tránsfuga Comandante Zaletta, con la esperanza de probar su integridad a la Alianza. Situado en una alta posición dentro de la jerarquía imperial, Zaletta tenía un amplio conocimiento de los proyectos imperiales. Informó a la Alianza acerca de las instalaciones de investigación imperiales en el sistema Kyat en donde se estaba probando un nuevo sistema de reactor experimental, que estaba relacionado con la Estrella de la Muerte. Después, les reveló que un gran convoy imperial estaba pasando a través del sistema Eidoloni. Se descubrió que el convoy que consistía en buques de carga XTS, estaba protegido por una gran escolta que incluía a los Destructores Estelares clase Victoria II Protector y Vanguardia, y estaban trasportando materiales de construcción. El convoy, desconocido para la Alianza por aquel entonces, se dirigía hacia el lugar de construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte II sobre la luna de Endor.Star Wars: X-wing Alliance thumb|left|200px|Holograma esquemático de la ruta hacia el núcleo del reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte II. Los verdaderos planos concernientes a la existencia la Estrella de la Muerte y a su emplazamiento llegaron por primera vez a manos rebeldes a través de las taimadas maquinaciones del Príncipe Xizor, con el permiso del Emperador Palpatine, siendo probable que el mismo Emperador también hubiera tramado una conjura similar y dejó simplemente que Xizor creyera que era su propia idea para así utilizar al líder criminal como peón. Xizor filtró información del masivo proyecto de construcción, a escondidas del Imperio, a la Red de Espionaje Bothan a través de un contacto del Sol Negro, quien probablemente fue su ayudante personal, Guri. Los bothan intentaron primeramente descubrir más detalles sobre este proyecto sobornando a un oficial imperial de alto cargo para que les permitiera infiltrar un droide espía en la red informática de Coruscant que localizase y copiase los planos. Aunque el plan fracasó, se enteraron de que los detalles del proyecto estaban custodiados en ordenadores especiales protegidos, de los cuales uno de ellos estaba siendo transportado secretamente desde Coruscant a Bothawui en una nave camuflada bajo la apariencia de un simple carguero de fertilizantes. Koth Melan, uno de los líderes de la Red de Espionaje Bothan, decidió dar sus conocimientos a la Alianza a cambio de nada, en vez de vender la información tal y como se sabía que hacían los bothan, lleno de indignación y repugnado por la ejecución de su padre por el Imperio. Luke Skywalker y Dash Rendar, junto con un grupo de bothanos simpatizantes de la Alianza, planearon interceptar el carguero imperial Suprosa en Bothawi y robar el ordenador oculto. Junto a Skywalker, a bordo de su Ala-X personal y a Rendar, en su Carguero ligero YT-2400 Jinete del Espacio, se les unieron una docena de Alas-Y pilotados por un escuadrón de bothanos y el piloto rebelde Ace Azzameen. Lograron interceptar con éxito al Suprosa a su salida del hiperespacio, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que el aparente carguero indefenso estaba en realidad fuertemente armado y protegido mediante escudo y tenía órdenes de no rendir su cargamento sin luchar. El carguero se las arregló para lanzar un único Misil Diamante de Boro, que derribó a cuatro Alas-Y. Antes de que Skywalker y Azzamen consiguieiran dominar el carguero, seis Alas-Y fueron destruidas en total, incluidos los doce pilotos bothan que iban a bordo. Rendar bombardeo entonces al Suprosa junto con un grupo de bothanos dirigidos por Melan para capturar el ordenador. La resistencia del Suprosa estaba para asegurarse de que la Alianza que no creyera que había conseguido la información tan fácilmente, haciendo sospechar que la carga podría estar bajo peligro. Para prevenir la posible pérdida del superordenador mediante algún sistema de autodestrucción, Melan lo llevó al mundo colonial de los bothan Kothlis para desencriptarlo mediante un equipo especial. Ya en el interior de una casa segura en Kothlis, los técnicos bothan estaban trabajando en el ordenador y acababan de acceder a sus datos cuando un grupo de cazarecompensas irrumpió en la casa buscando a Skywalker, sin ser conscientes de la existencia del ordenador. Tan solo un bothan, Borsk Fey'lya, consiguió escapar de la casa y del planeta con el ordenador consigo a bordo de su lanzadera personal, El orgullo de Fey'la, justo cuando Darth Vader y su buque insignia Ejecutor acababa de llegar al sistema acompañado del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] Vengador. Vader había sido enviado por el Emperador a Kothlis para recoger a Skywalker, quien había sido hecho prisionero en el planeta por un grupo de cazarrecompensas, y también para aparentar que el Imperio estaba realmente preocupado por la pérdida del ordenador robado. La lanzadera transbordó al solitario bothan y al ordenador a la corbeta CR90 Razor, que estaba estacionada cerca de Kothlis II, un puesto de avanzada rebelde en órbita al planeta. Los dos destructores estelares destruyeron las instalaciones de Kothlis II, pero no consiguieron evitar que la Razor y los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte escapasen al hiperespacio. Sin embargo, el Vengador capturó enseguida la Razor poco tiempo después, aunque el bothan huyó desesperado con el superordenador a bordo de una cápsula de escape. La cápsula fue capturada por el [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|crucero clase Acorazado]] Mercurio, del cual fue transferido al Crucero Estelar Mon Calamariano Independencia, en donde finalmente los datos fueron desencriptados de manera segura y se descubrió la existencia de la Estrella de la Muerte. Para confirmar la reciente información adquirida sobre el propio terreno, un grupo de bothanos se infiltraron secretamente en el lugar de construcción en el sistema de Endor disfrazados de transportistas a bordo de tres cargueros. Allí, determinaron que en efecto el emplazamiento de la construcción estaba sobre la Luna del Bosque de Endor, que la estación de combate estaba protegida por un escudo de energía que provenía de la Luna Santuario y que el cañón de superláser principal no estaba todavía operativo, aunque este último dato se revelaría después como falso. A la vuelta de los bothan al punto de encuentro con la flota de la Alianza llevando consigo el informe de reconocimiento, fueron detenidos por el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] Acusador y el Crucero Inmovilizador 418 Grappler que formaban parte de la Agencia Aduanera Imperial que patrullaba en busca de los espías. Un grupo de cazas Ala-X y Ala-Y incrustados al Crucero Estelar mon calamariano Libertad llegó al lugar y logró ahuyentar al crucero Interdictor, permitiendo a uno de los cargueros bothan escapar hacia la flota de la Alianza. Los otros dos cargueros restantes fueron destruidos por el Acusador y todos los bothan que iban a bordo murieron. Aun así, las muertes de tantos bothan sirvieron para que la Alianza pudiese coordinar el ataque que destruiría a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Batalla de Endor 250px|left|thumb|La Estrella de la Muerte durante la [[Batalla de Endor/Leyendas|Batalla de Endor.]] Poco después de saber la localización secreta de la inacaba segunda Estrella de la Muerte, la Alianza ideó un plan de ataque para asaltar la estación sobre la Luna de Endor. La estación estaba protegida de cualquier ataque por un escudo envolvente de energía proveniente de la superficie de la luna, que debía ser desactivado antes de que las fuerzas rebeldes alcanzaran la superestación. Teniendo esto en cuenta, la Alianza dividió sus fuerzas en dos grupos, cada uno con un cometido específico. Un pequeño escuadrón, compuesto por el General Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa Solo, Luke Skywalker, los droides C-3PO y R2-D2 y otros comandos rebeldes, fueron enviados a la superficie boscosa de la Luna de Endor, con la misión de desactivar el escudo deflector que hacía que la estación fuese impenetrable. La flota de la Alianza llegaría justo entonces para destruir el reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte desde el interior. [[Archivo:ExplosiónEM2.jpg|250px|right|thumb|El Halcón Milenario dejando atrás el fuego de la explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte II.]] Finalmente, el equipo de tierra logró tras muchas dificultades destruir el generador de escudos, gracias también a la ayuda del pueblo nativo ewok, permitiendo al General Lando Calrissian y a numerosos cazas estelares de la flota rebelde penetrar en el interior de la incompleta superestructura a través de un estrecho pasaje que llevaba al corazón de la colosal estación, allí, Lando Calrissian y Wedge Antilles detonaron el núcleo del reactor de hipermateria mediante el lanzamiento combinado de misiles de impacto y torpedos de protones. La explosión generó una reacción en cadena que devastó por completo toda la estación.Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi La explosión del núcleo de hipermateria creó un mini agujero de gusano cuando esta colapsó. Algunos de los restos de la estación pasaron a través dicho agujero, incluido el guante derecho de Darth Vader. Mientras que algunos escombros terminaron en Dac, se cree que mucho más material se dispersó por toda la Galaxia.The Glove of Darth Vader Se da por hecho que los restos que no entraron en el agujero permanecen en órbita o se precipitaron contra la superficie de la luna de Endor.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 162endor Entre bastidores 200px|left|thumb|Los nueve rayos afluentes del superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte II. Existen discrepancias respecto al tamaño de la Estrella de la Muerte II, que han generado mucha controversia. En un principio West End Games RPG declaró que la segunda Estrella de la Muerte tenía de un diámetro de 160 km. Desde entonces, la mayoría del material del Universo Expandido ha mantenido dicha cifra, aunque el libro de consulta Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy, a través de una minuciosa medición a escala de la estación en la película http://www.theforce.net/swtc/ds/#physical y las declaraciones del diseñador de efectos especiales ILM Richard Edlund http://www.theforce.net/swtc/ds/#cinefex, muestran que la segunda Estrella de la Muerte tenía en realidad unos 900 kilómetros de diámetro. Los datos de arriba pueden ser objeto de algunas discrepancias. Apariciones thumb|180px|Esquema de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comics *[[Shadows of the Empire (novela)|Novela de Shadows of the Empire]] *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Marvel Star Wars Return of the Jedi'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Lucky'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Marooned'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Before the Storm'' Apariciones no canónicas *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Tours'' Fuentes right|thumb|200px|Concepto artístico de la destrucción del reactor principal por [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Death Star Technical Companion, Second Edition'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * }} *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Endor Limited'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Death Star II Limited'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/sw20050407a *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' Notas y referencias Vease también *Estrella de la Muerte *Estrella de la Muerte I *Holocausto de Endor Enlaces externos *"Death Star timeline" – Entrada en el blog de Leland Chee StarWars.com en inglés *Michael Wong's analysis of Death Star I firepower en inglés *Star Wars Technical Commentaries - Death Stars en inglés *How the Death Star Works - Artículo de Howstuffworks.com en inglés Categoría:Lugares de la Estrella de la Muerte II Categoría:Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Estaciones espaciales Categoría:Superarmas Categoría:Batallas de la Revolución Droide de IG-88 Categoría:Estrellas de la Muerte